Hey there Vilot
by Vincent Buldilare
Summary: Vilot and Quigley are Seperated from each other so they both plan ways to comunicate and keep the relation ship going?
1. The day my life changed

Disclaimer:I do not own the Serious of Unfortunet charcters

It was the day that changed my life forever.

I was hanging around the park around noon in was a warm day to go to the park .Today was a special was the day were I ask my girl friend Violet three years later and this day means the world to funny,Violet is normally late when it comes to things like meeting wanted to look good for me and she always I waited I read the Portland news paper.I read the article I planed about Mount Hood,a famous mountain that was in Orgeon.I planed the best places to hike and to camp.I worked as a planner and news Wright for the travel I wait I start to take a sip of my root bear.I take a sip as a man in a bike pass me and the wind made me spill my cup all over my Paramore shirt my girlfriend got me when she went to a Paramour I wiped it off I look at the watch and then I get a little irritated but I stay calm.

One Hour past as I look at the street and spot a red 1995 G.T Mustang.I recruited the car that Violet worked worked on cars and other technology a big inventer.I see Violet walk out of her car with a scared face and I figured she was worried about being was warning a black dress with red had her brown hair in a ponytail tied with a red ran up to me with a quick burst of looked at me "I am sorry I am late".I knew she was going to say that.I shook my head and smiled"do not worry about it"

She took a step back as I look at her."Hey babe I got news,I got into I.T." she said.I look at her and I felt so happy for her.I could not help but to fell futures will be so great."No way I can not believe it,wow I am so happy for you this must be the best day of your life".Then she stopped me with a loud yell "IT'S IN NEW YORK" when I herd those words I felt sinking like the she leaves then I will be all alone.I also think she will be unhappy unless we still continue are relation ship."Hey Hunky,what if we counting dating each other but long destinies"She looked suppressed and starts to blush."Yes yes we shout"

After a hug from her we enjoyed are last day next day she had to go to the airport.I take my car my 1993 Honda Civic,when I arrived to her house she was that I missed saying good bye.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the day that changed my life forever.

I was getting ready to head to the park to meet my boyfriend Quiggly was a warm day to head to the park in Portland park was the place that he told me that he loved was three years ago from today and so that makes it are three year was a kind sweet guy that love to adventurer,we both did. I worked as a mechanical and he worked as a planer for the Portland news and dream was to be a famous event for cars and I did not know was my dream was about to come dad walked in with a big smile on his dad loved my inventions and he seem happier then ever,like if I event something big."Hey hunny,gees what you made it into the collage for I.T.T Teck"my dad said with excitement.

My dream was to become a manic and when I herd this I jumped with excitement also.I was so happy,nothing could not make me change my mind, my dream came true,I had a sweet boyfriend and a good job,I do not think nothing can upset me except for the thing my dad said next"Yep you have a great time in New York".My heart just fell when he said that."Wait I am going to be living in New York."My dad smiled and I new he was not joking.I did not know what to say to Squiggly when I get will he think,will he hate me forever.I was scared but I had to tell him.I could not give up my dream just for probably understand.

I got dress into a long black dress with red stripes.I Tie my long brown hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon and then I walk out the door.I walk over to my 1995 Mustang G.T.I jump in, turn the key and start the car,I press the gas and I was off to the park were I meet Quigly.I start driving as I spot him waiting there for me was warning dark black jeans and A Paramour T-Shirt, that I got him.I look at the time and then I panic because I was a hour late.I get out of the car and I run up to him.I look at him as he gives me a smile and a hug."I am so sorry that I am late." he look at me and shaded his head"do not worry about it".

I took a step back and then remember the news."babe look I got some news,I got into I.T.T. look at me and got a big smile before I can finish my sentence"No. Way I can not believe it,wow I am so happy for you this must be the best day of your life".Before he could say some more I yell out"ITS IN NEW YORK"I looked at him,he looked down and I felt bad.I hated myself all of the sudden .Then he said something that I can not believe that he said it."Hey Hunny,what if we counting dating each other but long destinies".When he said that I felt as if this will so work.I was so existed that I burst's out with a "yes we shout"

The next day I was to go to the airport.I packed up my stuff and a picture of Quigley.I walked over to my car after saying goodbye to my family I drive over to Quigley house to say good I arrived and so like that I missed saying good bye to him.I still wonder why he did not show up?

________________________________________________________________________________________________

PS:Thanks for reading my story plz review and tell me what you is my first fan fic so do not say any bad things unless it will help me with my story,Yes i know my spelling sucks and i may have run on sentinces so plz do not post a review saying anything like "You have bad spelling or it was confusing" plz i do not want any of anyway thanks for reading my stroy.

* * *


	2. Did he forget about me?

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the charcters in this stor**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2.I hope you guys will like it and injoy my first fanfiction. In rhis chapter this is Vilot Point of View two mounths afrer she left to go to New you guys like It and Review it**

Its been two mounths after are separation.  
I am studying on a test about the engine of trucks and comparing them to cars.I have been doing good for my two months here and me and my boyfriend have been keeping up by sending messages on a webisight called he sends me a message at this time but he seems to forgot i my cell phone rings as i look to see who calling was my best friend meet a few mouths ago when she was working at a coffie shop and she and I talk when she was on her lunch also at the coffie shop read poetry and wrights it have been friends ever since.  
I press the talk buttion on the phone as I here her say "hello Vilot is that you".I simply replyed "yes it is how have you been doing girl".I smiled as i look at the computer and check if he sent me anything."Hey gess what I got two tickets to see the band Linkin Park live downtown and I wanna invite you to go with me to see them."I was so suprised when she said that as i bursted out of my chair i was sitting in and i ran over to get my coat"Hey I will meet you at the coffie shop and we will go from replyed ok and then I hung up.  
As I meet her there she had another friend that I new from school her name was was into underwater macanics but she also loved studdying plants but her dad had her take this class so she can go on underwater mission to find underwater life and thing we all had in common was the loved Linkin Park and it was my Boyfriends favoret band too."Hey Vilot maby we will find boyfriends at the conserts" said Fiona."I want A romantic guy that the kinda guy i whoud love to date"said Isadora."How about you Vilot what kinda boy whoud you like"said Fiona."Well i already have a boyfriend his name Quigly"I said as i gave a small blush.I look up and the girls faces were red and suprised."No way were he live I wanna meet him"Fiona said as I shook my head"No he lives in Portland Oregon".I replyed giving a small sigh."Aww thats so romanic"Isadora said as Fiona put her hand on my sholder"Look long distince relation ships never last,this guy i knew said when I get back from my 1 year trip to the Bahamas to dicover sea life and when i got back he was with another girl." I shook my head again as i thought for a minent "how can this happen there is not way this could happen"."No way girls my guys not like that"I replyed as we got into a Taxi to head to the show.  
At the show we only miss the first few songs the song that was playing now was "Run Away".My friends were all getting into the song and so was I.I look around and saw millions of somthing caught my was a Figure looks like my boyfriend.I was think"what the hell was he doing here".I start to move threw the croud as I walk up to the boy.I can here in the backround my friends calling my name and I did not lissen to them but i keep walking to the boy finaly when i got there i placed my hand on his and I ask "what are you doing here".Suddenly I saw the boys face and I just wanted to "Run Away". The boy was not who I thoght it was some 17 year old brown hair brown haired kid name Gorge"Hey lady you looking for me" he said in a discuting way.I turned and waked back to my friends as they both asked"Are you ok".I gave them a fake smile as i looks back as Mike from Linkin park was raping to the song"In the End".

When the show was over I was droped off by my ask if they can crash at my place tonight and I realy did not care.I open the door of my studio apartment that I was renting and then i opened my labtop and went to "Yahoo" to check out If he had written face was red with anger as i try to calm did not wright back and it was the first time this has only thoghts in my mind are that he forgoten about me or he has cheeten on me.I tryed not to show my anger to my friends as i sit to talk when whole night i dreamed horble dreams about him and i could not sleep the whole night

**So what did you It good,tell me what you like about it,and thanks for reading it**


End file.
